Cette mission
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Il m'a dit: 'Fermes-les yeux! Ne regardes pas! Fermes tes yeux'. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire moi?" - " NON! Tu ne peux pas!" - " Mais il va mourir!" ... Qui a dit quoi? Qui empêche qui de faire quoi? Qui veut faire quoi? Tout petit OS


**Auteure:** Sachiyo

**Genre:** euh, un peu de OOC je trouve, yaoi et hétéro. Sorte de deathfic.. enfin en tout cas, un perso meure.

**Couples:** Alors huhuhu... NaruShika, Hina... huhuhu, suspens à deux centimes!

**Disclamer:** Naruto et la team ne m'appartiennent pas!

**Résumé:** "Il m'a dit: _Fermes-les yeux! Ne regardes pas! Fermes tes yeux!._ Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire moi?" - " NON! Tu ne peux pas!" - " Mais il va mourir!" ... Qui a dit quoi? Qui empêche qui de faire quoi? Qui veut faire quoi? Faut venir lire!

**Note:** Inspirée par... rien du tout! Voila pourquoi c'est encore plus merdique que d'habitude! C'est sorti de nullepart, et je le poste quand même. Sachez tout de même que ce One-shot date de il y a quelques mois quand même (pour ne pas dire au moins 1an ;D). Retapé par Tsubaki-san (merci esclave!) sur du " _BANANA TO BUTTERFLY_" de Veltpunch. On remarque donc que cette chanson ne colle pas du tout au thème de ce One-shot, mais comme j'adore cette song, je n'en dirais rien!

Bonne lecture! reviewez!

* * *

"Il m'a dit: _Fermes-les yeux! Ne regardes pas! Fermes tes yeux!._ Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire moi? Il m'a hurlé de fermer les yeux et de m'en aller! J'avais peur! Je devais fermer les yeux! Je devais m'en aller! Partir loin! Je n'avais pas le choix! Il y avait tellement de sang... Tout était rouge partout! Je devais fermer les yeux. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais les fermer. Je ne devais pas voir tout ce sang. Je devais partir! J'avais peur. Je n'aime pas le rouge. J'avais tellement peur Naruto! Et ses yeux, ses horribles yeux rouges! Ils m'effrayaient, tellement, mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. Pourtant je devais les fermer, mes yeux. Et je ne le faisais pas! Il me suppliait de le faire, que je n'avais pas le choix, que j'étais obligée! Mais je n'y arrivais pas, malgré la peur, malgré le sang, malgré tout, je gardais inlassablement les yeux ouvert! Que devais-je faire Naruto? Tu n'étais pas là, il n'y avait que lui et moi et tous ces ninjas... Tous ces ninjas... Je dois y retourner! Il va mourir! Je dois le retrouver! Je dois le sauver!"

" NON! Tu ne peux pas!"

" Mais il va mourir! Il vont le tuer! Naruto laisses-moi y retourner!"

" Non! Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais évanouie! Il n'y avait que des cadavres! C'est fini Hinata! Il n'y a plus personne!"

" Mais... Et lui?"

" Je n'en sais rien, mais il l'air d'aller bien. C'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas trouver son corps n'est-ce pas?!"

" ... Oui"

" Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, il reviendra. Tu as juste à l'attendre et progresser.

" Oui... Oui, tu as raison."

" Ecoutes, nous n'allons parler à personne de ce que tu as fait. Tu as clairement désobéi aux ordres et failli mettre en péril la mission. Comprends-bien, je ne t'en veux aucunement. Mais un si bon élément que toi est indéniablement utile, et toi et moi savons que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te mettre aux arrêts. Tu saisis? Dans ton rapport, ne parles pas de ça. J'en ferais de même."

" ..."

" Dis simplement que tu m'as suivi, et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu du combat."

" ...Compris." .

* * *

Konoha. Rapport de mission. (1)

**Hyûga Hinata. ANBU.**

Hokage-sama nous a donné une mission de rang B. Naruto et moi étions chargés de transporter des parchemins du village de la pluie à celui du son. Nous partîmes vers trois heures du matin. Le trajet jusqu'au village de la pluie se passa sans encombres. De simples ANBU comme nous, croisés sur le chemin, rien de plus.

Arrivé au village de la pluie, nous prîmes les parchemins du dirigeant et repartîmes sans attendre pour le village du son. Encore une fois, tout se passait parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que Naruto ressente des présences autour de nous. Nous nous stoppâmes et nous cachâmes dans les feuillages.

Grâce au Byukugan, je pus remarquer une cinquantaine de ninjas armés jusqu'aux os. Ils nous cherchaient. En vue de la situation, nous séparer auraient été une stupide et pure folie, nous décidâmes donc d'attendre que ces intrus s'en aillent afin de pouvoir envoyer un pigeon prévenir le village de Konoha ainsi que ses alliés. Ils restèrent prés de deux heures sans bouger, discutant stratégie. Naruto et moi-même écoutions tranquillement, sans bruits, sans mouvements.

Et puis, il arriva. L'ainé Uchiwa. Il était seul. Il se posta entre les hommes, au centre, nous lança un regard et les provoqua. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais il semblerait que l'Uchiwa nous ai aidé à nous enfuir. Naruto fut le premier à reagir, et s'en alla en moins d'une seconde. Je le suivis juste aprés. Malheureusement, quelques ninjas réussirent à nous retrouver et nous attaquèrent. On me porta un terrible coup qui me fit perdre conscience. Lorsque je me réveilla, Naruto était assis à côté de moi, préparant notre ration pour la nuit. Le lendemain, nous apportions les parchemins au village du son et rentrions à Konoha.

La mission fut un succés.

################################

**Uzumaki Naruto. ANBU.**

Baa-chan nous a donné une mission de rang B, comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de genin ou chounin pour ça franchement. Hinata et moi devions transporter des parchemins "hyper" important d'un village à un autre; je ne sais plus lesquels. Hinata le sait, c'est dans son rapport ;D. Tout se passait bien, aucune embuche ou quoique se soit à l'allée. Que quelques autres ANBU, je ne dirais pas lesquels, tu dois savoir de qui je parles, n'est-ce pas Shika? ... Oui, je sais que c'est toi qui lit mon rapport, comme TOUS mes rapport de missions d'ailleurs. Et c'est toi aussi qui t'occupes de les réécrire, parce que mon écriture est "illisible" selon la vieille; m'enfin, je me permet de diverger quelque peu, la vieille n'en saura rien de toute manière ;).

Arrivée au village, nous sommes directement reparti. Pas que j'en avais trés envie, mais Hinata voulait aller vite. Au retour, je sentis la présence d'autres ninjas, pas trés discrét en passant. Nous nous sommes cachés, ils étaient nombreux, au moins cinquante selon Hinata. Elle et son byakugan hein!

Ils parlaient et parlaient, élaborés des stratégies plus tordues les unes que les autres, j'ai vraiment eu envie de rire d'ailleurs. Je me retenais, pour le bien de la mission. Pendant presque deux heures, ils ont discutés, jusqu'à ce que Uchiwa Itachi apparaisse, nous demandes clairement de partir -d'un seul coup d'oeil!- le temps qu'il les retienne. C'est ce que nous avons fait. Je suis parti, suivi de Hinata. Mais, c'tait trop beau pour être vrai; quelques gars nous sont tombés dessus. Hinata a été assomé. J'ai dû m'occuper de tout, tout seul! C'est vraiment pas fairplay hein Shika?! Je les ai tous tué -tuer ou être tué, pas le choix- et ai préparé le repas pour la nuit. Peu de temps aprés, Hinata s'est éveillé. Et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle de l'Uchiwa. Bah, tant mieux tu me diras hein?! Héhé. Soit, le lendemain, on a donné les parchemins et on est rentré. Et donc: Mission accomplie!!!!

PS: L'es pas beau mon discours cette fois? Est-ce que tu as _tout_ compris? héhé

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard._

" Naruto!!"

" Ah Shika! Je suis heureux de savoir que tu as compris mon message."

" Naruto, que s'est-il réellement passé lors de cette mission?"

" ... C'est compliqué et long."

" J'ai tout mon temps.'

" ... Ecoutes, tout est correct jusqu'à la présence des ninjas. Sauf que nous ne sommes pas partis à deux. Moi, j'ai commencé à m'en aller, mais Hinata est resté. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les parchemins sans surveillance non plus. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et on m'en a pas accordé non plus. Une vingtaine d'autres ninjas me sont tombés dessus. Je me suis battus avec eux, et lorsque j'en ai fini, je suis retourné chercher Hinata. Elle n'avait pas bougé de place; elle avait du sang plein le corps -aucune blessure heureusement- et était évanouie. Je l'ai portée en un lieu sûr, l'ai nettoyée. Ensuite, je suis retourné sur le lieu du combat. Ce que j'y ai vu m'a laissé sans voix. Itachi était mort. Uchiwa Itachi était réellement mort. Pas de la main de Sasuke, pas de la mienne, mais de la main de ces plus de deux cent gars! Merde, ils n'étaient pas cinquantes, ils étaient deux cents! Je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait eu aucun problème s'il n'avait pas eu Hinata dans les pattes. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Qu'ils s'aiment ces deux là? Ben, il a tout fait pour la protéger, et il en est mort. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai pensé à nous deux, et j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre! J'ai failli pleurer rien qu'à l'idée de penser que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Je suis émotif hein? Enfin, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le ramener au village alors je l'ai enterré, et au réveil de Hinata, je lui ai fait croire qu'il était juste parti. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre non plus à lui dire la vérité, elle serait brisée. C'est gamin et stupide je sais, mais on a besoin d'elle, de ses capacités. Sans motivation, elle serait perdue.. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû partir."

" Tsunade-sama est au courant?"

" Non, juste elle, moi et maintenant toi. Shika, je te fais confiance. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui ici, ne le dit à personne."

" Naruto, tu es terriblement égoiste."

" ... Je sais mais... c'est Hinata! Laisses-la devenir assez forte pour accuser le choc."

"..."

" ... ne m'abandonnes pas pour ça s'il te plaît..."

" Jamais!!! Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.. Mais, c'est pas la meilleure des idées. Quand elle saura la vérité, elle va t'en vouloir. Tu es prévenu."

" ... Je sais, je sais trés bien mais... Hinata est encore petite mentalement. Si tu l'avais vue, elle était appeurée. Elle le voyait combattre et était incapable d'aller l'aider. Itachi lui hurler de s'en aller -d'aprés ce qu'elle a dit- et elle n'arrivait même pas à cligner des yeux de peur de le voir mourir sous ses yeux. Hinata est... Hinata. Je ne pouvais pas.

" Je comprends cependant"

" Je t'aime! Tellement!! Ne l'oublies pas! Meures pas sans moi! Ni même avant moi! C'est tout ce qui compte pour quelqu'un non?! De ne pas voir son amour mourir sans soi-même?!"

" ...Tu dois avoir raison."

* * *

**_Sachiyo:_** Ahhh, ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ces deux couples là! Au moins, ça sera fait ;D

**Tsubaki-san:** Ouais ben n'empêches que tu m'as tout fait copié! En plus, les fautes dans le rapport de Naruto... J'ai l'impression d'en voir des masses!

_**Sachiyo:**_ Haha, bah je me suis dis que s'il se fait passé pour un baka, autant qu'il soit nul en orthographe, grammaire etc...

**Tsubaki-san:** --' C'est pas plutôt toi qui avait la flemme de vérifier tes fautes?

**_Sachiyo:_** :D Il y a de ça aussi :D

**Tsubaki-san:** ~_~ mouais enfin, il est vraiment pas net ce One-shot.

**_Sachiyo:_** ... J'avoue... mais en même temps, quand est-ce que tu m'as vu écrire quelque chose de net? :DD

**Tsubaki-san:** Hm, c'est vrai...

Sasuke: Et moi, je suis où? Et puis déjà, tu cases Naruto avec Shika, Itachi apparaît en héros... et moi alors???

**Tsubaki-san:** C'est la vie..

_**Sachiyo:**_ Et il y a trop de SasuNaruSasu!!

Sasuke: N'importe quoi! Il y en aura jamais assez!

_**Sachiyo**_/**Tsubaki-san:** Causes toujours, tu m'interesses!

_Reviews? *o*_

Merci.

(1) Je ne sais pas trop comment se font les rapports, je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder la dessus. C'est pourquoi ils sont si petits et peu détaillés. Voila!


End file.
